Un deseo
by atenea23
Summary: era el momento en que salía corriendo por el pacillo desierto asta llegar a su cuarto encerarse y llorar vivir otro día medianamente normal reunir el valor necesario y proponerse hacer lo a la mañana siguiente


_una pequeña historia acerca de mi persomaje favorito rini _**

* * *

**

**Un deseo**

Es temprano y como a de ser costumbre la pequeña dama ya se encuentra parada enfrente de las enormes puertas blancas que corresponden a la habitación de sus padres el pacillo como la mayoría de los de el castillo que se alza imponente en de Tokio de cristal a esta hora se encuentra desierto debería de entrar pero no se siente capas y en ese silencio sepulcral una melodiosa pero dudosa vos aclama –yo puedo animo si puedes –y extiende su pequeña mano hacia el pomo de la puerta mientras las palabras de aliento se vuelven mas dudosas y bajan de volumen a un susurro –pu puedo si puu… -a penas rosan su manos el pomo y la baja rápidamente se que da parada ay estática como la mayoría de las mañanas con la mirada fija en las puertas blancas con el símbolo de la familia real ya lo avía decidido la noche anterior esta ves si entraría no le importaría que estuvieran muy cansados nunca le avía importado por que debía importarle ahora simplemente no confiaba en si misma lo suficiente para hacer lo que nadie avía echo hasta el momento irrumpir en la evitación de los reyes de la tierra tenia que hacerlo era hoy o hoy, sabia de antemano que viajarían por la tarde y no regresarían en un mes y aquí venia este era el momento en que salía corriendo por el pacillo desierto asta llegar a su cuarto encerarse y llorar vivir otro día medianamente normal reunir el valor necesario y proponerse hacer lo a la mañana siguiente y repetirlo todos los días cualquiera diría que era una miedosa al ver esta escena lo cierto era alguien muy valiente por favor apenas poseía cinco años de vida y no avía tenido una vida muy buena en el sentido que sus padres estaban para ella con mucha suerte una hora al mes manejar una nación es difícil y gobernar un planeta era aun mas complicado y ser una princesa no es fácil y la soledad demasiada súmele que todos esperaban impacientes que mostrara algún indicio de magia de poder el cual aun no aprecia y la duda se esparcía como una el agua en una tormenta "¿será cierto que no es su hija?" "la reina no puede tener hijos y si lo pude no quiere por que no pude ser que ella sea su descendencia" esta cuestión la atormentaría mucho tiempo asta que lograra demostrar que poseía poderes si es que los poseía luna ya le avía aclarado que su madre no avía demostrado poderes asta los trece años y aun así para controlarlos avía tardado mucho mas pero no todos se contentan con esta sencilla explicación. En ese momento deseo no ser princesa que sus padres no fueran reyes que pudiera vivir una vida normal acudir a un kínder como sucedía en los cuentos que las sirvientas le leían en la biblioteca y que a nadie le importara si podía volar o lanzar un ataque mas que a sus padre algo que al parecer eran a los únicos que no les importaba deseo confiar mas en si misma es mas deseo lanzar un hechizo o lago parecido y que la puerta de abriera sola y como acto de magia las puertas se abrieron por un momento pensó correr pero el temor mismo la dejo parada con la mirada fija a las puertas ya abiertas -¿Qué haces aquí en el frio parada pequeña dama?-pregunto una vos dulce y calmada proveniente de una mujer que parecía a ver despertado a se poco pues tenia todavía la bata de dormir alguien mas salió de detrás de la mujer - ¿sucede algo amor?-pregunto dirigiéndose al amor de su vida la neo reina Serenity - serena esta aquí afuera parece que ha venido a vernos –recibió como respuesta el rey que no parecía muy imponente con su pijama azul cielo entonces extendió sus brazos para recoger con sumo cuidado a su hija ella simplemente no se movió y se dejo levantar por esos fornidos y protectores brazos ambos le sonrieron y la llevaron hacia el interior de la habitación al fin y al cabo al parecer si poseía magia pues con desearlo la puerta de abrió al fin y al cabo por un momento no era una princesa y sus padres no eran los reyes por un momento confiaba en si misma y en su interior sabia que algún día seria la dama que todos esperaban que fuera pero por el momento solo se preocuparía por pasar un poca de tiempo con Endymion y la neo reina Serenity mejor conocidos por ella como sus padres al fin y al cado los deseos se hacen realidad


End file.
